bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Leaders
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Don’t really get better than this Don’t act like you ain’t surprised What’s gonna happen sooner or later, baby You can call us the leaders of the new school Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup GD Yo 텔레비젼에 내가 나오면 (wassup) 죽었다 깨나도 못 이겨즉 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지 다른 swagger 따라하기엔 벅차 네 style 다 내꺼 Today 예쁜이들 줄 서 (wassup) 난 나만 바라봐 what`s love 싸우지들 마 다 천천히 자 come come here 내가 이래서 피곤해 눈들은 높아가지곤 too fast to live too young to die 몸집은 작지만 내 목소린 Gulliver 나이는 적지만 이 바닥엔 Sullivan 한번 돌았다하면 warrior my name is G G G G baby baby GD GD baby baby you want fame? playing your stupid little game you should check ya girls phone that's my face on her frame wassup wassup wassup wassup wassup~ Now everybody wanna know what's up with that boy name teddy or what he up to 내 머리 속 가락? 이미 네 선반 위에 열 손가락? 오늘도 건반 위에 옛 날에 태어났음 장군감 flow so deep 호흡은 잠수함 잠수함은 빨러 빠르면 비행기 비행기는 fly fly하면 Teddy GD be the ace CL she a queen 합은 21 the black jack beat that big bang in your face pow now take that we the leaders of the new school how you love that 걸음걸이 당당 내 미래는 창창 날 이기고 싶다면 그건 위험한 상상 날 쳐다보는건 고급무렵관광 keep looking at my feet my shoes are lanvin Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup (Ladies) Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup We we we da we da leaders you ain`t in the game you just cheerleaders 내 나인 nineteen vision은 HD 머린 꽉 차있지 타고난 맵시 이미 cool함을 넘어서 난 차가워 여러 번 무대에 불을 지핀 방화범 Cuz I'm hot 언제나 신기록 And this number 1 spot it`s my home sweet home 날 따라하려 말아라 굳이 할테면 해봐라 맘처럼 잘 되나봐라 I just do what I wanna 언제나 지킬껀 지킬줄아는 Lady 답게 But I`m flipping and freaking it 아주 버릇 없게 Ready or not here I come We don't Care eh eh eh 그 누가 앞에있건 망설이지말고 제발 어서 피해 And i'm CL the one and only baddest female Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup (ladies) Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Okay be mad at me all you want We on some major league shit So you just gotta stop hatin’ And step your game up You know how we do it We’ve been running this shit from day one So be thankful for your style You’re welcome That’s all me homies YG baby, ‘09 till infinity – one! |-|Romanization= Don’t really get better than this Don’t act like you ain’t surprised What’s gonna happen sooner or later, baby You can call us the leaders of the new school Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup GD Tellebijeone naega naomyeon (Wassup) Jugeotda kkaenado mot mitgyeojil Meori kkeutbuteo bal kkeutkkaji dareun swagger Ttarahagien beokcha i seutaireun naekkeo Today yeppeunideul jul seo (Wassup) Da naman barabwa what's love? Ssaujideul malgo cheoncheonhi ije come come And naega iraeseo pigonhae jallangeon aragajigo Too fast to live, too young to die Momjibeun jakjiman nae moksorineun Gulliver Naineun jeokjiman i badagui Sullivan Hanbeon doratdahamyeon warrior My name is G G G G baby baby GD GD baby baby You wanna fame? Playin' stupid little game You should check your girl's phone It's my face on the frame Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Ladies Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Teddy Now anybody wanna know That the boy name Teddy, what he up to Nae meori sok garak imi ni seonban wie Yeol songarak oneuldo geonban wie Yeah, nareum taeeonaseon janggungam flow so deep jamsuham Jamsuhameun ppalleo ppareumyeon bihaenggi bihaenggineun fly, fly hamyeon Teddy GD be the ace; CL, she a queen Have 2NE1 they black jack; beat that Big Bang in your face POW!; now take that We the leaders of the new school, how you love that? Georeumgeori dangdang nae miraeneun changchang Nal igigo sipdamyeon geugeon wiheomhan sangsang Nal chyodaboneungeon gogeum muryeopgwangwang Keep looking at my feet My shoes? They are Lanvin Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Ladies Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup CL We, we, we da, we da leaders You ain’t in the game You’re just cheerleaders Nae nain nineteen, vision eun HD Meorin kkwak chaitji tagonan maepsi Imi cool hameul neomeoseo nan chagawo Yeoreo beon mudaee bureul jipin banghwabeom 'Cuz I’m HOT eonjena singirog And this number 1 spot Is my home sweet home Nal ttaraharyeo marara guji haltemyeon haebwara mamcheoreom jal dwaenabwara I just do what I want Eonjena jikilkkeon jikiljuraneun lady dapge But I’m flipping and freaking it aju beoreut eopge Ready or not, here I come We don’t care eh eh eh Geu nuga apeitgeon Mangseorijimalgo jebal eoseo pihae And I’m CL, the one and only baddest female Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Ladies Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Okay be mad at me all you want We on some major league shit So you just gotta stop hatin’ And step your game up You know how we do it We’ve been running this shit from day one So be thankful for your style You’re welcome That’s all me homies YG baby, ‘09 till infinity – one! |-|English= Don’t really get better than this Don’t act like you ain’t surprised What’s gonna happen sooner or later, baby You can call us the leaders of the new school Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup GD When I appear on the television (Wassup) Even if I’m dead beat I won’t show it Different swagger from the top to toe This is my style I depend on much Because of the pretties lined up today (Wassup) All looking only at me, what’s love Stop and do not fight, come come slowly right now And damn, because of this I have become tired Too fast to live, Too young to die My body is small but my voice is Gulliver My age is young but inside is Sullivan The warrior has returned once again My name is G G G G baby baby GD GD baby baby You wanna fame? Playin’ stupid little game You should check your girl’s phone It’s my face on the frame Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Teddy Now anybody wanna know That the boy name Teddy, what he up to The rhythm in my head is already on your shelf My ten fingers are on the keyboard today Yeah, it’s checkmate after they were produced Yo, so deep ho, and dive in A submarine is fast but an airplane’s faster Airplanes fly, and so has Teddy GD be the ace; CL, she a queen Have 2NE1 they black jack; beat that Big Bang in your face pow; now take that We the leaders of the new school, how you love that? Footsteps upright, my future’s clear and bright Even though I wish to win, it’s a dangerous fantasy Let you have a tour around in advance Keep looking at my feet My shoes? They are Lanvin Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup CL We, we, we da, we da leaders You ain’t in the game You’re just cheerleaders My age is nineteen, vision is HD I have good brains with a natural style I was already cool, now I’m even cooler I’ve burnt the stage a several times ‘Cos I’m hot, always the best And this number 1 spot Is my home sweet home If you’re going to do it, then don’t ever follow me See if you can do it naturally I just do what I wanna I’ve always knew how to keep it together lady-like But I’m flipping and freaking it, for it’s not a habit Ready or not here I come We don’t Care eh eh eh Who is that person in front Don’t hesitate and just leave now, please And I’m CL the one and only baddest female Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Wassup, wassup Wassup wassup wassup Okay be mad at me all you want We on some major league shit So you just gotta stop hatin’ And step your game up You know how we do it We’ve been running this shit from day one So be thankful for your style You’re welcome That’s all me homies YG baby, ‘09 till infinity – one!